Night
by Fyniel
Summary: What happened between the evening in 'Protection' and 'Morning'.


Bella went to her room closely followed by Hyde who closed the door behind them and locked it.

In the meantime Bella had sat down to take her jewellery off. She had already removed the earrings when Hyde stepped behind her and opened her necklace. She could fell his fingers sliding around her neck and collarbones as well as his breath tickling her.

He caught her gaze in the mirror and gave her a seductive smirk that made her blush.

He laid the necklace down and softly rubbed her shoulders, not breaking eye contact. Bella leaned into his soft touch.

His hands went down her arms to her hands were they tangled their fingers. Hyde's face was now next to hers. His chest was touching her back and she could feel the warmth of his body. He turned his head and started placing light kisses down her cheek to her neck. They were getting more and more intense the more down he went.

Bella followed his movements in the mirror.

When he reached her shoulder he bit her, leaving a small mark. Then placing soft kisses on it as if to apologize. He repeated the procedure several times before he went up again. Bella turned her head to him and their lips met. Soft and gentle in the beginning but soon turning passionate and full of desire. They deepened the kiss. Time seemed to slow down around them as they were lost in each other's touch.

When they broke the kiss to catch air Hyde lifted her up bridal style and walked over to the large bed. He laid her down on it and drew her into another long kiss.

She felt his hands sliding up and down her sides. From her shoulders to her waist and back again and again, slowly pulling her dress off. She hadn't noticed when he pulled down the zipper on her back but soon it was gone. He removed her shoes in the same motion and she could hear his following in the next moment. She now laid nearly naked before him.

He broke the kiss and got out of his vest, throwing it somewhere across the room. He lingered over her, his eyes dark, a seductive smirk on his lips. They both breathed heavily, trying to get air. The room around them seemed to heat up every moment and was filled with the scent of the both of them. A mix of Bella's sweet perfume and Hyde's own smell that was a bit of a forest in autumn and something else which can't be described.

Bella started to unbutton his shirt and it followed the vest to the ground a few seconds later. She traced her fingers over his shoulders, his chest and his abdomen. He closed his eyes for a moment and rewarded her with a deep groan.

Hyde lowered his head and traced the same path on her body. He left another bite mark on her shoulder and on her collarbone as he made his way down.

Bella felt gently kisses when his mouth reached her breasts as well as his hand stroking the other one. Heat started to from in her lower body. She ran her hands through his curly hair, making it even more messy and wild. She could feel that he smiled.

He proceeded to place kisses on her stomach and around her belly button, making her giggle a bit. Hyde came back up and pressed his lips onto hers. She felt one of his hands on her underwear. His fingers played a bit with it on her side but he didn't pull it down.

He broke the kiss for moment, his face still just an inch away from hers.

"Do you want to continue?" His voice was husky and deeper than usual.

She nodded. "Yes." She then answered breathlessly.

They shared another kiss during which Hyde removed the remaining clothes they had still on.

He hovered over her. And they locked eyes. Bella nodded again.

Hyde slowly pushed into her. Giving her body time to adjust. She whimpered a bit as he began to move. He immediately stopped and stroked her cheek. She relaxed and he carefully continued to move again. Now while placing light kisses on her face and her neck.

He moved faster and Bella could feel her body tensing up. Her hands clawed on his back, making him groan. It was with pleasure but sounded also dangerous. She moaned and as her walls tightened around Hyde and it only took a few more now uncoordinated thrusts until he released himself inside her.

They were both breathing heavily.

He pulled himself out of her, placed another kiss on her lips and rolled over to lay next to her. She turned around to him and they got lost in each others eyes. He stroked a bit loose hair from her face behind her ear and continued to gently stroked her cheek. She placed her hand on his and closed her eyes.

As she drifted off to sleep she felt the blanket being drawn over her and Hyde moving closer, embracing her and slowly falling asleep too.


End file.
